Merry Snowmass
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: A simple Christmas decorating becomes disastrous. What will the hyperforce do?
1. Chapter 1

Snow covered the ground of shugazoom like a frosty blanket, cold and ice-like. Children played in it, throwing around the park at each other. Their parents sat by, laughing at their children`s foolishness.

Many of the adults wished that they were young again, to be able to play, slip, and slide. But they made due with their age and put aside their rivalries against other families and let their younger generation have the fun that they deserved. Snow was not an everyday thing, you know.

Icicles hung from the super robot, ice and snow covering every part of the metal robot that it could. Inside, the Hyperforce put the heater on full blast, taking no chance because of the past, when a snowstorm blew through on the wind and killed about everyone.

Melia stood on her tip-toes, trying to put a glass star on the top of a six-foot tree, decked out with many lights and ornaments, old enough that the color was fading from the plastic and aluminum. The light from the tree and from the overhead lights in the main room reflected off of the tree star, sending a rainbow of color bouncing off the metal interior walls. The team gasped at the beautiful sight.

Chiro let go of Jinmay`s hand and hoisted his sister on his shoulder, giving her a boost. With a laugh, she placed the ornament gently onto the top branch of the tree, making sure not to drop it or shake the tree too much. Chiro stepped back and put Melia down on her two feet, then went back to his girlfriend`s side. She smiled up at him as he laced his fingers through hers.

"So, whatcha think, guys?" Melia asked to the team as they gazed at her little creation. The team nodded.

"I like it." said Otto, craning his neck to take another look at the star.

"Where did you get the star?" Nova asked.

"Oh, I got it from Jinmay. Apparently its an ancient family air loom, so I have to be careful. Oh, theirs an ornament out of place!" Melia stepped forward and immediately started to fix the worn out piece of plastic. The tree shook as she did so, and the star tipped. Its weight got the best of it, and it fell to the ground, shattering into a million little pieces. The team stood there, dumbfounded.

Tears formed in Jinmay`s eyes, her breath labored.

"I'm sorry, Jin. I didn't know that it would fall. I guess I should have checked to see if it was sturdy."

Jinmay stared at her for a minute, processing what she had just said in her mined. Jinmay was torn into two pieces. One piece wanted to be furious with her, but the other half wanted to forgive. At lease, which half said to her, it didn't hurt her when it fell. Melia was more important than a piece of glass that her dead father gave her. And, after all, it was not the only thing she had to remember him by. The good side won.

"Its okay, Melia. The good thing is that you weren't hurt." she choked out. She turned and ran to her room, dug under her pillow and crushed a flimsy piece of paper to her chest. It was a picture of her family. She lay down, her tears soaking the pillow.

Hours later, Jinmay opened her aching eyes. The room was darker, shadows dancing on the white walls. She sat up and placed the crumpled picture under her pillow.

Just then, Melia barged into the room, making her jump.

"Jin! Come here, we have something to show you!" Melia said, grabbing the girl`s arm and dragging her out of the room. Melia drug Jinmay all the way to the main room, then covered her eyes.

"No peeking!" Chiro laughed from somewhere across the large metal room. With much clumsiness, they finally reached their destination.

"Now," Melia started her voice serious, "I am truly sorry that I broke your family heirloom. I know that it was special to you. So, I made you this." Melia uncovered Jinmay's eyes slowly, and then backed away.

Jinmay gasped. The replacement star was beautiful. It wasn't glass, like hers was, but paper and lights. It was colored in different colors, and the white lights brought them out. Jinmay turned around and hugged Melia.

"Thank you! You are the best friend a girl can ask for!" Jinmay backed up and looked at the rest of the team. "You all are great. And it's beautiful. I love it."

The team looked at the floor shyly, muttering the 'your-welcomes'. Jinmay sniffled, tears forming, once again, in her eyes.

"Oh, no more tears, please!" Melia whined. Jinmay laughed and hugged Melia again.

"Merry Christmas, Melia." She said.

"No, its Merry Snow-mas!" Melia replied. Jinmay stepped back and stared at her. The team did the same. "What? Cant we give it a try?"

Everyone looked at each other, silently asking if the girl had gone nuts. Then, they shrugged and together that replied,

"Merrysnow-mas!"

* * *

**Well, this story has been written for quite a while, but as I was looking through the jinmay/chiro fanfics, I saw that they all went down hill. seriously, a one page thing on their kids? Instead of doing that.. MAKE A STORY! Thats what fanfic is all about!**

**So, I am going to try to bring the jinmay/chiro page back to where it was. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and I do not own Melia, either.  
**


	2. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
